The present invention is directed to games having educational benefits and, more specifically, is directed to a game and method for promoting interactive communication and scoring between players.
Many board games are currently available that are both complex and interesting. In some cases, a board game may also teach a lesson which is implicit in the structure of the game. Many games have been developed that reward or penalize a player based on a player's progress along and location on a game board. Unfortunately, such games do not allow players to truly contemplate difficult choices and the values which are implicated by those choices due to the relatively rigid feedback, if any, provided by conventional board games, usually in the form of a predetermined award or penalty based on a player's progress along the game board.
It would be advantageous to provide a game and method that preferably encourages interactive communication between players and that allows players to score each other while discussing various hypothetical situations.